femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jim to the Ski/Princess Ivy (Sofia the First)
Ivy made her debut in the special "The Curse of Princess Ivy" as the main antagonist. Ten years after Ivy's imprisonment, Princess Amber of Enchancia who has always resented the secrecy of her little sister Princess Sofia and curious about her odd behavior spies on Sofia. While doing so, she catches Sofia talking to her "pets" in a way that reveals she can understand what they are saying. Amber confronts Sofia later and demands the truth. After Sofia reveals the truth about her amulet, Amber tries to persuade Sofia to let her borrow it. However, Sofia refuses to do that because she promised their father, King Roland II, that she would wear it always and never let it out of her sight. So, Amber jealously steals the Amulet from her little sister so she can get a Princess to appear for her. However, stealing the Amulet is a bad deed and activates its safeguard against thieves, and as a punishment for betraying Sofia, it puts a curse on unsuspecting Amber that summons Ivy. The two princesses greet each other warmly and Amber invites Ivy a tour of the castle. Unbeknownst to Amber, Ivy's magical black and white butterflies begin to change everything in the castle black and white. Meanwhile, Sofia discovers that her amulet was stolen and realizes that the perp was Amber. Sofia begins to look for her, and soon she finds Amber outside the castle along with Princess Ivy. Realizing that something is amiss, Sofia explains to Amber the Amulet only summons princesses when there is an emergency and then sends them back. Hearing that, Ivy sends one of her butterflies to take it from Amber and finally shows her true colors as an evil princess. Now free from her isolated prison, Ivy plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. She also decides to destroy Sofia's amulet so she cannot be sent back. She and her butterflies go to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distract Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returns the Amulet to Sofia, but it is not enough to break the curse. After the sisters fall down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy tells her butterflies to get the Amulet, but Everburn threatens to roast the butterflies if she does not leave the Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy has hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refuses to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy is about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumps in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy is about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it keeps disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice has broken the curse, and Ivy is sent back to her island prison. When the curse is broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembers Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. At some point after her return to the isle, Ivy took in an injured skunk and named him Roma, helping him recover and feeding him. Ivy makes her reappearance in "Ivy's True Colors", where the Amulet summons Sofia to help Ivy. Due to their previous encounter, Ivy treats Sofia with disdain and initially refuses her help, until Sofia informs her that the Amulet cannot send her back to Enchancia until she helps Ivy. After Roma informs Sofia that Ivy's butterflies have gone missing, Ivy relents. Together with Sofia, they find the butterflies circling a patch of colorful flowers. Although Sofia helps Ivy retrieve her butterflies, the Amulet doesn't send her back; Ivy dismisses Sofia's predicament as not her problem and returns home. Upon discovering this, Ivy is angry at Roma for his betrayal and chases after Sofia and Miss Nettle, sending her memory-erasing dragonflies after Miss Nettle to harass the fairy. Unable to disobey Ivy, Roma helps her recover the butterflies but soon falls victim to the Deep Sleeps. To Ivy's surprise, she begins experiencing sadness and worry over losing her only friend, and when Sofia points this out to her, this convinces Ivy to free the butterflies. Having come to realize that it feels good to help, Ivy assists Miss Nettle in growing the Wake Upsy Daisies, and the local animals gift Ivy a wooden throne out of gratitude. Ivy realizes that her original goals of wanting a kingdom of her own were misguided, now that she has one in the form of her island prison, surrounded by friends. This realization allows the Amulet to send Sofia home. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Jealous Category:Multicolor Hair Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Princess Category:Remorseful Category:Sibling Category:Tyrant Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain Song Category:Western Animation Villainess